Fourth generation wireless technologies based on the Long Term Evolution (LTE) family of wireless standards promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) are largely designed for data services. While data services are gaining in importance to users of wireless technologies, voice services are still important. However, because LTE and other fourth generation wireless technologies are geared primarily towards fast data transmissions, the transmission of voice presents many challenges.